Take A Chance On Me
by Dareslovelybones
Summary: This is a story about the last 5 years of your life with Darren Criss and everything that has happened in between. Comedy/Drama/Romance/Smut
1. Chapter 1

It was a gray, frigid morning in San Francisco. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. You awoke in front of a warm fireplace, lying under a fort made of fleece sheets and pillows. Wrapped up in thick, warm quilts and snuggled up to the most handsome man, with his muscled arms wrapped tightly around you. Continuing to slowly drift back to consciousness, you hear a soft whisper in your ear.

"Buongiorno, mia bella principessa! Sleep Well?"(Good Morning, my beautiful princess!)

The whisper was warm and it sent chills down your spine. With a smile you replied,

"Con voi? Sempre! Il mio principe! Come hai dormito? (With you? Always! My prince! How did you sleep?)

Slightly shocked you replied to him in the same tongue he spoke to you in, he giggled before telling you how impressed he was.

"When did you learn Italian?" he asked.

"I've picked up a line or two, being around you for so long!" You replied.

He smiled this smile that was contagious, you were sure it could light up the world. Looking at you adoringly and running his fingers through your hair, brushing it backwards so he could see your face as you lay lifeless on his chest, skin to skin.

"You know what that does to me, you playing with my hair like that." You say in a half-asleep voice.

"Yeah, it makes you hella sleepy" he said with a grin. "Your point" he asked.

"My point is, if you keep playing with my hair I will fall asleep, I am already down for the count" you say, slowly drifting out of consciousness.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I could lay here like this, with you, forever." he said as he let out a helpless sigh.

An hour had passed and you finally woke up for good. You look up and see this face of perfection, with dark, long eyelashes. Dark curly hair all askew, that you just couldn't wait to lay your hands on. Although you were wide-awake, you still didn't want to get up. You always felt so safe in his arms; he was extremely protective of you, even though he knew you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. The way he looked at you with those sickening, honey golden eyes always left you breathless and weak in the knees. His eyes, they told you things he couldn't say with words if he tried. You inched a little closer to him, if that was even possible and you gently started kissing along his jaw line, trailing down his neck and stopping at his collar bone.

"Why did you stop?" he grumbled.

You crawled on top of him, kissing his nose, lips and chin softly.

"I'm sorry, Dare Bear. I was just trying to wake you up; I couldn't keep my lips off of you any longer."

He smiled the cheesiest smile, and grabbed your face with both of his hands. Even though his fingers were callused from all that guitar playing, he still had the most tender touch.

"I love the way you love me" he said as he pulled you down to meet his lips. "I. LOVE. YOU." each word he punctuated with a kiss.

"I love you, like way more" you said in protest

"That is just absurd, not even possible" he refuted.

"Prove it" you said in a snarky tone.

"I will" he smirked.

"I'm waiting!" you puffed.

"You will have to wait and see" he said reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a gray, frigid morning in San Francisco. A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. You awoke in front of a warm fireplace, lying under a fort made of fleece sheets and pillows. Wrapped up in thick, warm quilts and snuggled up to the most handsome man, with his muscled arms wrapped tightly around you. Continuing to slowly drift back to consciousness, you hear a soft whisper in your ear.

"Buongiorno, mia bella principessa! Sleep Well?"(Good Morning, my beautiful princess!)

The whisper was warm and it sent chills down your spine. With a smile you replied,

"Con voi? Sempre! Il mio principe! Come hai dormito? (With you? Always! My prince! How did you sleep?)

Slightly shocked you replied to him in the same tongue he spoke to you in, he giggled before telling you how impressed he was.

"When did you learn Italian?" he asked.

"I've picked up a line or two, being around you for so long!" You replied.

He smiled this smile that was contagious, you were sure it could light up the world. Looking at you adoringly and running his fingers through your hair, brushing it backwards so he could see your face as you lay lifeless on his chest, skin to skin.

"You know what that does to me, you playing with my hair like that." You say in a half-asleep voice.

"Yeah, it makes you hella sleepy" he said with a grin. "Your point" he asked.

"My point is, if you keep playing with my hair I will fall asleep, I am already down for the count" you say, slowly drifting out of consciousness.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I could lay here like this, with you, forever." he said as he let out a helpless sigh.

An hour had passed and you finally woke up for good. You look up and see this face of perfection, with dark, long eyelashes. Dark curly hair all askew, that you just couldn't wait to lay your hands on. Although you were wide-awake, you still didn't want to get up. You always felt so safe in his arms; he was extremely protective of you, even though he knew you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. The way he looked at you with those sickening, honey golden eyes always left you breathless and weak in the knees. His eyes, they told you things he couldn't say with words if he tried. You inched a little closer to him, if that was even possible and you gently started kissing along his jaw line, trailing down his neck and stopping at his collar bone.

"Why did you stop?" he grumbled.

You crawled on top of him, kissing his nose, lips and chin softly.

"I'm sorry, Dare Bear. I was just trying to wake you up; I couldn't keep my lips off of you any longer."

He smiled the cheesiest smile, and grabbed your face with both of his hands. Even though his fingers were callused from all that guitar playing, he still had the most tender touch.

"I love the way you love me" he said as he pulled you down to meet his lips. "I. LOVE. YOU." each word he punctuated with a kiss.

"I love you, like way more" you said in protest

"That is just absurd, not even possible" he refuted.

"Prove it" you said in a snarky tone.

"I will" he smirked.

"I'm waiting!" you puffed.

"You will have to wait and see" he said reassuringly.


End file.
